Mãe
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: Após o nascimento de Sarada, muitas coisas mudaram na vida de Sakura, até mesmo aquelas que ela imaginava intocáveis. Casada com um homem que quase nunca estava ali, ela compreendeu, dia após dia, o que significava tornar-se mãe.


**Dormir**

De repente, dormir tornou-se um luxo em sua vida.

Ao voltar para o apartamento vazio, desta vez com o bebê nos braços, aquela coisinha frágil enrolada no manto cor-de-rosa, Sakura não fazia ideia do quanto tinha sido tola por não ter aproveitado devidamente as noites de sono até então. Porque, a partir daquele momento, não dormiria mais quando tivesse vontade, mas quando a criança permitisse. Só depois de ter amamentado, de ter trocado a fralda, de ter verificado que tudo estava como devia estar, de ter andado pelo apartamento inteiro com a menina no colo, embalando-a para lá e para cá, até que ela se cansasse de chorar, é que Sakura poderia deixar a filha adormecida no berço e desabar, exausta e acabada, na própria cama.

* * *

**Escolher**

Embora não tivesse "feito" a criança sozinha, agora todas as escolhas eram responsabilidade apenas dela. E não eram escolhas fáceis, como optar entre duas blusas ou comprar uma roseira ao invés de uma orquídea, mas escolhas que envolviam outra pessoa. Escolhas que referiam-se à vida do bebê que acabara de nascer – de nascer dela própria. Ainda na cama do hospital, quando a enfermeira lhe trouxe a menina e Sakura segurou-a pela primeira vez, ela se deu conta de que ainda não havia escolhido um nome para a filha. Será que Sasuke tinha pensado sobre aquilo? A criança agitou uma das mãozinhas no ar e choramingou, como se reclamasse da negligência da mãe, e Sakura sorriu. Como se algo se acendesse dentro dela, o nome lhe veio à mente, claro como a luz do dia. Sarada. Ela pensou que, além de ser parecido com seu próprio nome e com o de Sasuke, era um bonito nome.

* * *

**Comer**

Sakura percebeu que até mesmo algo estupidamente simples como comer – morder uma maçã, cortar um pedaço de pão, fatiar um legume qualquer – tinha se tornado algo bastante complexo. Caso levasse a menina consigo para a cozinha, a fim de ficar de olho nela, acabava ocupando-se mais da filha do que da própria alimentação. Sarada parecia sempre ter necessidade de alguma coisa. Mas se a deixasse no quarto, então simplesmente não conseguia concentrar-se no que estava fazendo, imaginando que o bebê poderia estar engasgando em silêncio ou prestes a cair do berço. Ino lhe dizia que aquilo era paranoia, mas Ino não sabia como era cuidar de um filho sozinha. Então Sakura aprendeu que ser mãe era ser várias mulheres ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

**Respirar**

Às vezes, Sakura levava a menina consigo para a cama de casal e apenas ficava escutando sua respiração enquanto Sarada dormia. Uma respiração breve e baixinha, quase imperceptível. Uma respiração que havia se tornado muito mais importante do que a sua própria. Uma respiração que a fazia pensar em Sasuke e perguntar-se se ele estava bem, se pensava nas duas ali, fadadas a esperar. Ela acariciava os cabelos ralos e fininhos de Sarada, mas escuros como os do pai, e sorria comovida.

A respiração do bebê inspirava-lhe a certeza de que tudo ficaria bem.

* * *

**Silenciar**

Ao tornar-se mãe, Sakura aprendeu a valorizar o silêncio. Durante a parte da noite em que o bebê dormia e mesmo naqueles breves fragmentos da tarde em que tudo parecia cair num silêncio morno, como se até mesmo a rua deixasse de expressar-se em ruídos, a brisa suave entrando pela janela da sala e os músculos do corpo finalmente relaxando, Sakura fechava os olhos e amolecia. A menina mal se movia no berço, parecendo sonhar com coisas de bebê, e o dia deslizava lentamente feito um suspiro. Até mesmo os pensamentos de Sakura silenciavam nesses momentos. O vazio encantador das tréguas que a vida dá.

* * *

**Acalentar**

Descalça sobre o chão de assoalho do apartamento, Sakura aconchegava a menina nos braços, a menina que chorava porque despertava e sentia-se subitamente abandonada no berço, e cantava-lhe uma música de ninar que não existia em nenhum outro lugar do mundo, porque era única. Uma canção inventada pela insondável inspiração que apenas as mães são capazes de resgatar no fundo de si mesmas, uma canção que nunca se repete, mas que se reinventa todos os dias. Sakura embalava o bebê contra o peito e lhe sorria como se estivesse lhe dizendo as coisas mais bonitas, embora aquela canção não se fizesse em palavras, mas em sons somente. Em sons que apenas mãe e filha compreendiam.

* * *

**Gritar**

Mas Sakura não era sempre forte, como todos imaginavam que ela pudesse ser. Embora tivesse sobrevivido a batalhas e guerras, enfrentado e derrotado os piores inimigos, resistido quando ninguém mais resistiria, se tornado aquela guerreira que diziam ter superado a força de Tsunade, apesar de tudo isso, às vezes ela era apenas uma mãe que não sabia o que fazer, uma mãe que só queria descansar e dormir por uma noite inteira. Às vezes, Sakura simplesmente caminhava até o banheiro, fechava-se lá e, apoiando-se na pia, fechava os olhos com força e gritava. Um grito de exaustão, mental e física. Depois, quando a onda de eletricidade passava, ela ia até o quarto e respirava aliviada ao ver que a filha ainda dormia.

* * *

**Esperar**

Sakura sabia que o tempo seria cruel e compreendia que Sasuke tinha tomado a decisão correta, que não podia exigir dele nada diferente. No entanto, esperava todos os dias e todas as noites que ele mudasse de ideia e que voltasse para casa, que voltasse para a esposa e para a filha, que retornasse para nunca mais deixá-las. Enquanto acariciava a menina, desejava que Sasuke estivesse ali para vê-la crescer, para compartilhar com ela os momentos que os pais costumam ter com seus filhos, para descobrir o quanto Sarada era incrível. Então Sakura esperava.

E esperar acabou se tornando algo natural para ela.

* * *

**Vestir**

Com alguns meses, quando já conseguia espernear e engatinhar sobre a cama, Sarada começou a travar lutas com a própria mãe quando esta tentava trocar-lhe a fralda ou vesti-la, depois do banho. A menina resmungava, virava-se sobre os lençóis e fugia das mãos de Sakura sempre que surgia uma oportunidade. A mãe tentava distrai-la com chocalhos ou qualquer outro objeto que houvesse por perto, mas nada parecia funcionar. Então a criança acabava derrubando o tubo de talco que Sakura deixara sobre a cama e ela perguntava-se, inconformada, por que todo Uchiha precisava ser tão difícil.

* * *

**Observar**

Enquanto lia um livro sobre terapias alternativas – porque não podia simplesmente abandonar a medicina enquanto tirava aquelas "férias" do hospital –, Sakura observava a filha brincando com cubos coloridos sobre o tapete logo à frente. Alguns ela atirava longe, motivo pelo qual o apartamento era sempre aquela bagunça, por mais que Sakura tentasse manter as coisas nos devidos lugares. Outros ela empilhava com uma determinação típica apenas dos Uchiha, mesmo dos Uchiha bebês, como se aquilo fosse muito sério. Então Sakura largava o livro sobre as pernas e ficava observando os gestos e expressões da menina. E percebia, não sem uma ponta de riso, que ela seria igualzinha ao pai.

* * *

**Cuidar**

Talvez a maternidade não tivesse mudado apenas o comportamento de Sakura, o modo como ela agora fazia as coisas e se relacionava com o mundo, mas sobretudo sua maneira de pensar. Antes de Sarada, a vida tinha sido uma longa festa – agora ela percebia. Porém, com a chegada da filha, a palavra que resumia sua existência e sua convivência com a criança era "cuidar". Cuidar para que a menina não caísse de algum lugar, para que não colocasse coisas perigosas na boca, para que não chegasse perto de tomadas, fios, facas e todo tipo de objeto ameaçador, para que não comesse areia enquanto brincava no parquinho da vila, para que não se resfriasse, para que não sentisse fome ou dor, para que estivesse sempre a salvo. Cuidar do que havia de mais precioso naquele mundo. Sarada.

* * *

**Ignorar**

Com o nascimento de Sarada, todos aqueles boatos maldosos sobre Sasuke e, consequentemente, sobre a própria Sakura, se intensificaram. Ainda havia muito ressentimento em Konoha, ressentimento por histórias mal explicadas, por perdas não perdoadas, por todo o sofrimento que as pessoas haviam suportado durante e após os anos de guerra. Mas não havia ódio no coração de Sakura, então ela apenas ignorava todas aquelas coisas que lhe atiravam na cara. Ignorava os cochichos das mulheres quando ela passava, empurrando o carrinho de bebê. Ignorava as palavras soltas e ditas às suas costas – "esposa do traidor", "cúmplice", "indecente", "sem princípios". Ignorava todas aquelas baixezas porque amava Sasuke, amava a filha que tivera com ele, e porque seu amor era maior que o mundo.

* * *

**Chorar**

Ultimamente, Sakura havia se tornado uma verdadeira chorona. Mas não chorava de tristeza, nem de saudades, nem por qualquer outro sentimento ruim. Há muito tempo ela os deixara para trás. Agora, Sakura só chorava quando sentia-se tão feliz ao ponto de o coração derreter feito manteiga sobre o pão quente. Como aconteceu, de fato, na manhã em que Sarada disse sua primeira palavra. Estavam na cozinha e Sakura tentava fazer a filha comer o purê de frutas. Então a menina falou, sem qualquer sinal de que tivesse a intenção de fazê-lo, como se a palavra surgisse de um momento puramente involuntário. "Mama". Sakura demorou algum tempo, os olhos enchendo-se de água, até compreender que a menina queria dizer "mamãe".

_Mama_.

Sakura riu e chorou ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

**Amar**

Quando deitou-se na cama com Sasuke, depois da cerimônia de casamento da qual quase ninguém ficou sabendo porque aquele era um momento que pertencia apenas aos dois, Sakura sentiu-se abraçada e beijada, sentiu-se finalmente completa, e imaginou que o amor que sentia por aquele homem seria o maior amor que ela experimentaria em toda a vida. Sasuke era o único homem em seu mundo, e aquilo jamais mudaria. Mas então veio Sarada, e Sakura se deu conta de que aquele novo amor era maior, incomparavelmente maior, e que também seria para sempre. Era um amor diferente, esquisito, que despertava nela coisas que, até então, ela não imaginava que pudesse sentir. Era um amor que parecia não caber em si. Era um amor que não pedia nada em troca. _Sarada_. Esse novo amor chamava-se Sarada.

* * *

.

_FIM._


End file.
